


Vicarious Liability

by Nerin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerin/pseuds/Nerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki copes with his descent into ghouldom by allocating all responsibility to Rize. Based on the early manga arcs. Spiritually Shuuneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicarious Liability

_That creature_

  

A black widow in heat

craving for food, blood and sex

A metastatic disease

spreading its bile throughout his body

A parasitic homunculus

taking over his palate, limbs and faculties

 

She roils and churns the digestive enzymes in his belly

And his mouth brims full with saliva

The concoction is hallucinogenic

That isn't Hide, that is a delectable piece of steak

To be ripped, chewed and cleaved off the bone

She ambles forward, tongue hanging

Just like a bitch

 

She fires electric pulses up his nerves and into his amygdala

And his kagune drives deep into the walls of flesh of the CCG officer

Pulling and tugging out vessels, muscles, tissues and capillaries

Uncovering them gleefully like little treasures

But why? Why should this delight end?

She leans her head back and her eyes glaze over her prey

Such a beautifully eerie smile

 

She emits her musky scent from his body

And his cheeks flush as the gourmet leans over the bench

His handsome face, suave manners and GaGà Milano watch

He acts like he is in control but she can feel

His strong and swelling desire, and hers for him

It is something primal; it must be that time of the month

Come fuck me

 

No, her

It's her

It isn’t me

It can’t be me

It shouldn't be me

Please, don't let it

 

_Be me_

 


End file.
